


[十三金] 1-4

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening





	[十三金] 1-4

1扭曲

 

内斯塔看到伊布因为练跆拳道打沙袋而流血的手指关节处，握着伊布的手不由得加重了力气。

伊布的表情终于有些扭曲，“疼……”

内斯塔凶狠地斥责他，“还知道疼！”

然而，对上熟悉的，伊布热烈又充满爱意的目光，内斯塔也瞬间心软了。

两个人刚刚复合，应该对伊布再温柔一点的，可是他就是忍不住。伊布在他面前总是傻得过分。让人想欺负。

“创口贴还在原来的抽屉里吗？”

“嗯。”

伊布皱着眉头，仿佛在忍痛，虽然抿着嘴点头，却忍不住傻笑出声。

 

2力竭

 

伊布的后穴被内斯塔浇灌了满满的精液，胀得难受，肚子也微微凸起，仿佛怀孕三个月一般。潮湿的肠壁蠕动，紧紧绞着内斯塔。内斯塔射精之后又在伊布松软的小穴里顶了几次，然后抽出阴茎，压在伊布身上，平复气息。奇怪的是卖力的是他，但他还有余力，伊布却是先精疲力竭，连呻吟声都软了八度，哼哼唧唧，像小猫饿了一样。

伊布被操得浑身都软化成水了，他感觉自己后穴还在痉挛抽搐，里面流出了一股一股热流，是内斯塔的精液混合着他自己的淫液，自己的力气也随着体液流逝消失了。

“兹拉坦，再来一次好不好，嗯？”

“不……不了吧……”

伊布迷迷糊糊数了数，已经做了两次了吧？！

 

 

3窒息

 

在公共厕所里。强烈的窒息感压迫着伊布，内斯塔捂住了伊布的嘴，另一只手撸动伊布的阴茎。

“兹拉坦，你想让他们听到你的叫声？乖一点，别乱动……”

“唔……唔……”

 

内斯塔站在伊布身后抽插着他湿淋淋的后穴，手上爱抚着伊布的柱身和囊袋，伊布被折磨得终于忍不住在内斯塔面前尿了出来。哗哗的水声让伊布羞耻又兴奋，忍不住夹紧了内斯塔的肉棒。

内斯塔适时地松开了手，放任伊布呼吸。窒息感终于消失，但伊布有些不适应地想要干呕。内斯塔擦了擦伊布眼角的眼泪，下身和伊布的臀部紧密贴合，肉棒继续在伊布的小穴里放肆顶弄，享受软肉的包裹。

不过努力配合伊布的内斯塔感到奇怪:明明是伊布提议的厕所play，怎么像是他被我强迫了一样？？

 

4捆绑

 

内斯塔的手脚都被伊布捆绑在铁床的栏杆上。

然后伊布跨在内斯塔身上，分开腿，掰开自己的臀部，试图用小穴去吞内斯塔勃起的阴茎。

试了几次，内斯塔的肉棒都进不去，总会滑到一边。伊布穴口翕动着，越努力闭得越紧了。内斯塔被伊布不熟练的动作搞得快要爆炸，阴茎在伊布手里变得越来越粗。

“好好扶着……先把龟头吃进去……对……”

内斯塔一步一步教导着伊布。

兹拉坦看起来放荡不羁，其实有时纯情得很。一边给他口交，一边脸红，也是常有的事。

 

直到内斯塔的阴茎被伊布一坐到底，两个人同时发出了满足的喟叹。

伊布被内斯塔盯着，不好意思地开始小幅度上下移动着，吞得不深也吃得很辛苦。

内斯塔被捆绑着，只能动动腰，往上顶戳伊布的小穴。可还是无法尽兴。

“解开。”内斯塔闭上眼睛，感受着伊布隔靴搔痒一般的骑乘，忍不住叫停。

“……不……不解。”让内斯塔意外的是，伊布反驳了他，一边继续他拙劣的骑乘技术，一边俯身去用牙齿碾磨内斯塔的乳尖。

 

嘶——兹拉坦你出息了——

“桑德罗……给我生宝宝吧……”

？？？

“兹拉坦……搞清楚是谁操谁！”

内斯塔手腕一用力，就挣开了束缚。

 

 

fin.


End file.
